Last Kiss
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Su ultimo beso... tan parecido al primero. Su nombre por siempre estará en sus labios... Mamoru.Yaoi. Muerte de un personaje.


Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5… El día que llueva Chocolate del techo de mi casa, es por qué es mio. C=

Pedido de: Ykiko_Yaoista. y Fubuki-mira-gilona

* * *

><p>Last Kiss<p>

EndoXKazemaru

Ichirouta Kazemaru s e encontraba llorando en ese momento, dejando atrás todo pensamiento machista, como que los hombres no debe llorar.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… Aun recordaba al aspecto de la cara de Mamoru, que sonreía y lo miraba con una dulce inocencia en sus ojos. Esos que un brillaban a las 10:50 p.m.

-Me dijiste que me amabas…- su voz era ronca, carecía de emoción alguna- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?

_**Flash Back**_

_Kazemaru caminaba en dirección a su casa, estaba bastante feliz, un que la noche estaba fría y estaba a punto de comenzar a llover, él se sentía bien, lo cual se reflejaba en sus ojos pues acababa de pasar una hermosa noche con su novio Mamoru Endo._

_-Espera ¡Espera!- le llamaba el portero, tratando de detenerlo. Lo alcanzo, y sin decir una palabra, lo beso. Es una muestra de amor puro, en un silencioso te veo pronto. Rápidamente le peli azul abrió su boca dejando entrar a una juguetona lengua, que había ganado en las escondidas por encontrar a la otra. Y en ese instante… empezó a llover. Recordándole a ambos su primer beso. Lentamente se separaron, reacios a renunciar al contacto de los labios del otro._

_-Te amo Ichi-chan- En sus ojos se veía que no decía nada más que la verdad._

_-Y yo a ti Mamoru-kun- con un apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas._

_El castaño le sonrió, le dio un suave beso y se marchó no sin antes darle un abrazo a un sonriente peli azul._

_Sonrisa que en segundo fue remplazada por una mueca de horror, al ver como alguien encapuchado se acercaba a Endo… y lo apuñalaba en el corazón, quitándole la vida inmediatamente._

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Y hoy aún recuerda el olor de la lluvia fresca en el pavimento, esa noche silenciosa, el último latido de su mitad fue escuchado, a pasado una semana y aún puede sentir su ultimo abrazo.

Esta sentado en el piso de la habitación de Endo, usando su ropa, y no sabe qué hacer para no extrañarlo.

-Nunca pensé que tuviéramos ese último beso, tan parecido al primero*…- ahora su vos sonaba torturada- Nunca imagine que terminaríamos así… Mamoru, tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios

Se levando de donde estaba y se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomo una foto que estaba ahí. La vio y recordó que esa noche corrió hacia donde estaba Endo, que vio su rostro pálido, con el fantasma de su última sonrisa, pero lo que más le dolió… fue no ver ese brillo en los ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

-¿Y ahora que hare sin ti?- un sollozo escapo de sus labios- ¿Quien tendrá el valor para estrechar la mano de mis padres? Eras el único que se atrevía… -recordó- ¡Te amo! Solo a ti, y a nadie más- le dijo a la fotografía- Amo como caminabas con las manos en los bolsillos, amo como me besabas cuando estaba a punto de decir algo… No hay día que no extrañe esas interrupciones. Estoy seguro de que nadie podrá llenar tu lugar- hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que siguió observando la fotografía. En esta Endo sonreía ampliamente, en sus ojos se leía felicidad y amor, ya que junto a él se encontraba Kazemaru, con una sonrisa que nadie había visto desde hace una semana- Mirare tu vida en fotos, como solía mirarte dormir. Seguiré viendo a mis viejos amigos para mantener vivo tu recuerdo. Sé que te encontraras bien allá estés…- Miro al cielo por la ventana de la habitación- y Esto seguro que mañana cuando el sol brille, pensare en ti… - Una última lagrima callo de sus ojos- Fue nuestro último beso… y tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios… Mamoru.

* * *

><p>*) Refiriéndome a mi fic "Nuestro primer beso" Publicado por M aun representante Midorikawa-kun<p>

Estoy imparable! X3 espero que les guste!

Bueno eh visto en muchos fanfics donde todos matan a Kazemaru o a los ukes normalmente! Bueno… ese no es mi caso. Yo eh matado a Hiroto y ahora a Endo! He~ soy rara!

Dejen comentarios… que son los que me hacen Feliz!

Matta ne~

By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


End file.
